My new name, MY NEW LIFE!
by IceBlueWings
Summary: Squall to Leon...Yuffie to Crystal! My name is...K [Squffie] maybe slight CloudxAeris..
1. Crystal

Chapter 1

Yuffie has had it with all the "MY NAME IS LEON!" business. His true name was Squall, he can't just change it! Squall is his birth name! His original name! Not Leon, not any shenanigans!

But you know what? Since he would want people to call him Leon, why not change her name? Let's see how LEON likes it….

"Let's see, what should my new name be?" Yuffie said, sitting on the top floor of the Gizmo Shop. She was going to write a list of names which will suit her most.

"I know! How about…Luffy? Wait, that sounds like my true name…nah!" Said Yuffie, thinking hard.

Then she wrote another name. "Hmmm…Crystal? Is that good?" She said, as she began saying her false name over and over again.

"Crystal…Crystal…Crystal…Crystal…Crystal…Hey it's not bad!" Yuffie said, smiling with glee.

"Too lazy to think for another. Let's make this my new name! Crystal!" Yuffie said, as she packed up and went down to announce to everyone her new name. Of course, LEON would have to get used to it, and so does everyone else.

She skipped merrily, ready to announce her new name to her friends.

Little did she know, there was a man in a cloak spying on her.

"So this is Crystal…I will save you, m'lady." The mysterious person said as he/she was gone like the wind.

**End Chapter 1…**

**Author's notes: So…how is it? I know, first chapter is sooooo short. But the next chapter would be long, I promise, that is, if you want me to continue it….well, reviews please…?**


	2. Why do you care?

Chapter 2

Yuffie skipped happily through the hallway of the hotel. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about her new name. And she isn't going to let anyone protest 'cause, "If Squall hanged his name to LEON, why can't I?" – That was what she was going to say when anyone asked.

She went to the green room, and opened the door. And what she saw was something…shocking! Sweet, but shocking!

Cloud and Aerith was KISSING! Since when were they that fast?

"Uh…okay…" Yuffie started, and Aerith and Cloud stopped and looked at her. Wait, they didn't look at her, they were STARING.

"Uh…I'll pretend I didn't see that. Anyways, you guys wait here, 'Kay? I'm gathering everyone up. Did any of you see LEON?" Yuffie said, emphasizing the word, "LEON".

"Um…no, why?" Cloud said.

"Oh ok then. I'll tell you guys the good news later. So wait here, ok?" Yuffie said.

"Alright. We'll wait." Aerith said, with her gentle voice.

Cloud just nodded his head. But he had a gentle smile on his face. That made Yuffie remember the memories she had when they were in Hollow Bastion.

She grinned back, and skipped out of the room.

Aerith and Cloud let go of their breaths. Aerith sighed. "We have to be careful when somebody comes in again." She said.

"Yeah, but till then, can I have continue?" He said, smirking.

"Sure…" Aerith said, and they continued doing their stuff. (I don't want to know…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie was once again, skipping in Traverse Town. She was looking for Squ—Leon.

She stopped and thought for a moment. "Hm…Leon usually trains in the cavern…maybe I should go there." She said and she skipped again.

She went to the cavern, and as expected, Squall was there, swinging his sword in his usual stance, and sweat drops were forming on his face.

"Hey, LEON. I have something to tell everyone. It's good news, you know. Come on, let's go back to the hotel. Please?" Yuffie asked.

Squall was thinking of going back to the hotel to take a rest, so he decided that he would. "Fine." He said as he walked out.

"That was easy." Yuffie said, after Squall left.

She soon followed, but she was going to call Cid, too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, master. I have found her." Said the mysterious man.

"Good. How does she look like?" Asked another.

"I haven't seen her so close, master, but from what I saw, she had black hair." Said the mystery man no.1 (Let's put his name like that till we found out who it is.)

"I see." Said the other, thinking. He believed that the girl looked like that, but for some reason, he felt unsure. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks.

"Go get her immediately. We need her urgently." The other said, as he walked away.

"Right away, master." Mystery man no.1 said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY OLD MAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Yuffie shouted.

"Kupo! You gave kupo a heart attack!" Said a moogle.

Yuffie just looked at it and asked, "Where's Cid?"

"He is upstairs, synthesizing, kupo." Said the moogle as it got back to work.

Yuffie said a thank you before going upstairs.

As she climbed up, she heard his voice muttering curses.

"Hey old man! I got news! So let's get back to the hotel so that I could tell everyone the news!" Yuffie said, grinning.

"Don't call me old! I ain't old!" Said Cid.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's go already!" Yuffie said, as she dragged Cid away.

They were walking to the hotel and Cid asked, "What is it that you were goin' to tell us?"

"Oh, just wait, man! I want to tell everyone at the same time, ya know? You'll spoil the fun!" Yuffie said, grinning the whole while.

Cid decided that he should just wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They soon arrived at the green room. Yuffie barged in, making Aerith shocked, but somehow Squall and Cloud expected it.

"Yuffie!" Said Aerith, surprised. "Please don't do that again." Aerith said, her voice returning to the gentle tone and not surprised.

"Sorry Aerith." Yuffie said sheepishly.

"Well, let's hear ya news." Said Cid.

"Hold on, old man!" Yuffie said.

Cid muttered a "Don't call me 'old man'." under his breath.

She cleared her throat. "From now on, my name shall be changed to…CRYSTAL!" She shouted with glee. She was happy, that everyone could see.

Aerith, Cloud, Cid and Squall sweat dropped. "And why did ya change ya name to 'Crystal'?" Asked Cid.

"Because I wanted to! I was too bored of my name, so I changed it! And I'm not gonna hear any of your protests about my name!" She stuck her nose up in the air.

Aerith took this calmly. "Anything that suits you, Yuffie. Well I guess I have to practice calling you 'Crystal' from now on." Aerith said, laughing.

"Well…If Aerith says she's fine with it, then so will I." Cloud said, a tint of pink on his cheeks, while Aerith giggled.

"I think 'Yuffie' is fine enough." Said Squall.

"Too bad, LEON. I want my name to be 'Crystal' and so now it is!" Yuffie said.

"Do what you want, kid. I ain't complaining." Said Cid.

"So, everyone agrees, huh? Well no choice now, LEON! You gotta follow!" Yuffie said, laughing.

Squall sighed and just walked out of the room. Yuffie just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yuffie…" Aerith started.

"CRYSTAL." Said Yuffie.

Aerith sighed. "Crystal, maybe you shouldn't have changed your name…I mean, Crystal's a nice name, but it doesn't really suit you…" She said a bit softly, scared that Yuffie might get angry.

"Look, I don't get it. Why is it that SQUALL can change his name to LEON but I can't change YUFFIE to CRYSTAL?" Yuffie said, emphasizing the names.

"Yuf—Crystal, Leon is a different story. He's…he's not like you. His past…is something that he wants to forget. That is why he changed his name." Said Cloud.

"What about me? Not everything is about him, you know? I also had a sad past! I lost my parents! And I was right there to watch it!" Yuffie said the last sentence venomously.

Yuffie ran off, leaving Aerith worried sick and Cloud trying to comfort her, while Cid just stood there, shaking his head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Squall didn't like it. Yuffie's new name, he means. What the heck would she want to change it to 'Crystal' for? It sounds lame, anyways. Yuffie's fine enough!

Squall sighed. Why did he care about Yuffie's new name? If he needed to call her Crystal, then he would.

He decided to go back to the green room. Maybe he should get some rest.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuffie ran away. Why didn't they just accept it? Why didn't they understand? What was so hard to just call her Crystal? She doesn't understand why don't they accept her new name when Squall changed his name to Leon?

She went to the top of the Gizmo shop, and sat down there, mad. But since this is Yuffie, she couldn't stay mad for too long.

But that didn't mean that she would let everyone call her Yuffie. No sur-ree. She wants them to call her Crystal. Case closed.

She sighed. Why did Squall care about her new name anyway? She wouldn't change. It's just a name.

She decided to go back to the hotel. She wanted to get some rest anyway.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Squall was sitting on the bed in the green room. He didn't know why he actually cared that Yuffie changed her name to 'Crystal', but for some reason he just didn't want her to. He felt as if changing her name will change her personality too. And somehow, he didn't want her to change.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuffie, being happy but not entirely happy, walked back to the green room, where she and Squall shared. Well, some may think it might have been weird to share a room with a guy, separating the bed into half and sleeping on either side, but Yuffie was used to it.

But the problem was, what was Squall going to do when they see each other again? Will he sulk away and leave, or will he just act as if nothing happened, like his usual old self?

She knocked the door, something that she usually doesn't do. Well, she did have this humongous crush on Squall, and she didn't want him to get mad at her. Ever since she was little, she always liked him.

When they were still living in Hollow Bastion, she would always walk around with him, except when she had to train. She wanted to be the best fighter there was, 1. Because she wanted to defeat the evil beings, 2. She wanted to impress Squall.

Anyways, she likes Squall. Like everybody didn't know that. Well, everybody except Squall knew that. It was obvious she likes him. Why isn't it obvious to him, then? Or maybe he knew, but he didn't want to say a word about it…she didn't want to think about that. Let's get that out of her mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Squall was in the room when Yuffie knock the door. He expected Aerith to be knocking the door, but when he opened it, He saw Yuffie.

"Yuffie," He said, surprised.

Yuffie made a fake cough, as if to remind him that her name is different know.

"Crystal." Squall corrected himself. He sighed, and Yuffie walked in and he shut the door.

"Tell me why you changed your name to 'Crystal', Crystal." He said.

"Because…I just wanted to." She said, lying. She didn't want to tell him the plan. Well, she didn't feel so good lying to him either, but she just had to.

"There has to be something other than 'you just wanted to', Yuf-Crystal." Squall said. _I need to practice calling her Crystal before she changes it back to Yuffie._

Yuffie giggled. It was kind of funny to hear people making mistakes of calling her by her old name. "I just wanted to, okay? Just call me Crystal from now on. What's so hard?" She asked.

"What's hard is that it doesn't seem like you." Squall said, a bit annoyed.

"Why do you care what my name is anyways? The last time I checked, you don't look like the person who cared what I do." Yuffie said.

It is true. She knew it was true. He never cared about her. He didn't even know how she feels. Like when he changed his name to Leon, she protested of course. She knew that even if he changed his name, it doesn't get rid of his past. It won't make any difference.

"Its not that I don't care about you. It may seem like I don't, but I do." _I think._ He said, and thought after.

"Yeah, right." Yuffie said. And with a 'huff', she went out of the room.

Squall started to think about what they were talking about just now. Why did he care what she does? It is her life…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuffie went to the next room, wanting to apologize to Aerith and Cloud about what happened when she announced her new name.

She knocked on the door. She didn't want to see them doing things that she did not want to know again.

Aerith opened the door. "Crystal," She said, as she opened the door. Cloud was looking outside the window, feeling at peace.

"Um, Aerith, I wanted to apologize for just now. But you guys will call me Crystal from now on, right?" Yuffie looked at them with hope that they will.

"Of course. It's okay with Cloud too, right?" Aerith said, looking at Cloud.

"Sure." He said as he turned to look at Aerith and Yuffie with a small smile.

Aerith gave a huge smile that almost was like a grin. She did that to Cloud when she would be really happy.

"Alright!" Yuffie said, jumping. She gave a bear hug to Aerith, than ran to give a bear hug to Cloud.

Cloud stroked her hair. He treated her like a little sister, so he would let her do what she wants, as long as it would make her happy. But of course sometimes he wouldn't let her do something drastic. Same goes for Aerith.

Yuffie was laughing and grinning all the time. She knew she didn't have to go meet Cid, because he would already agree with her.

"Thanks, guys. I love you guys a lot!" She said, skipping out of the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Squall heard everything just through the green door. Maybe he should just accept it too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"This will take some time, master. I hope you will give me the time…?" Mystery man no.1 said.

"Of course. Just get her." Said the one who was the master.

Just behind mystery man no.1, there was a man with a metal arm and leg, wearing a red tattered cloak, with piercing red eyes. The man walked away, muttering, "Squall, you better protect Yuffie."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's notes: Hahaha…sorry for the first chapter. I know there wasn't any Squiffieness in the first chapter, it is just the beginning anyways. Who do you all think the man with a metal arm and leg, wearing a red tattered cloak, with piercing red eyes is? I'll say that I think that man is cute. He is to me, and he's cool too. Hahaha…he's from FFVII. Now that's a huge clue. And if you have figured out who it is, and if you ask if there will be any sparks between him and Yuffie, there's none because almost all the people is like a family to Yuffie. Except Squall, 'cause Yuffie LIKES Squall. Ok? Please review! I know this story sucks!


	3. Mysterious man AKA Freak!

Chapter 3

Squall was thinking. Should he accept it? Should he not allow it? What should he do? Somehow he just doesn't feel right calling Yuffie that weird name.

It just doesn't seem to be like her. _Am I afraid that she will change? Will I miss her if she changes and becomes less cheerful? Will I miss her when she becomes more mature? Do I want her to be cheerful forever?_

He was frustrated. He decided he go out to train. Maybe he can put his thoughts on hold.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuffie sat on top of the Gizmo shop. She liked the place. It was a place for her to relax and deal with the problems she was facing. Well, mostly it was a relaxing place because she usually didn't want problems, so she rarely dealt with it.

She laughed. "Crystal…was that name actually a good name? I mean, even if Aerith and Cloud would call me by that, they wouldn't actually want that in their hearts, and Squall, well, he totally disagrees with it, and I just wonder, why is he so stubborn when he changed his old name? 'Leon'. It just doesn't feel nice to me. I like the name Leon, but I like Squall better. Much better." She said and sighed.

"I like the name Yuffie better than Crystal." Said a voice.

"What? Who's there?" Said Yuffie, jumping up instantly, taking out her shurikens ready.

"Calm down, Yuffie. It's me, if you remember." Said a figure, coming out of the darkness.

"Huh?" She said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Cloud…I'm bored." Aerith said.

"Me too. But what else have we to do?" Said Cloud.

"I don't know, that's the problem!" Said Aerith.

Cloud laughed.

"Cloud….I haven't heard your laugh for so long." Aerith said, smiling.

"I haven't laughed for so long, either." Said Cloud, he laughed harder.

Aerith laughed with him. They laughed even more because they thought laughing for nothing was funny.

"Stop…y-you're…making…me…laugh." Said Aerith between laughs.

Cloud laughed. He wanted Aerith to be happy all the time. Not like him. He was always in the darkness.

"Aerith, how do you stay happy all the time? I'll never be like you. I was always in the darkness." He said, a bit sad.

"Hmm…" She said, laughing. "I was always happy because of…you." She said.

Cloud looked up at her.

"And you _were_ in the darkness, right? Now you aren't. You'll never be, as long as you're with me." She said, smiling.

"You're right. I'll never fall into the darkness again, as long as I'm with you." Cloud said.

He walked over to Aerith and kissed her gently. She deepened the kiss, and they broke apart later for air.

"Cloud?" Said Aerith.

"Yes, Aerith?" Said Cloud.

"You'll never leave me again, will you?" She said, hesitantly.

"Of course not. I'll never leave you. You're my light." He said, smiling.

She smiled back. "And you're my destiny." She said, snuggling closer to him.

He nodded and smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Agh…what the hell am I suppose to do?" Squall said, frustrated.

"I don't want Yuffie to change, so I don't even want Yuffie's name to be changed to Crystal." He said, nodding.

"But she wants me to say that I allow her to change her name." He nodded again.

"But why? Why would she want to change her name? She didn't have a bad past, not that I know of, anyway." He said. Then he realized.

Maybe he didn't know her true past. Did Aerith and Cloud know? Were they hiding that from him? Or if he asks why they didn't tell him, they would probably say, "You never asked." That crap. Cid always said that.

"The nature of Yuffie…was to always stay cheerful when the times are hard. That was what made me feel better…" He said.

"Did she start becoming cheerful ever since after she had her past?" He said, wondering.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey…you're…" Yuffie said, rubbing her chin.

"I don't believe you've forgotten me, Yuffie." He said.

"Wait…wait…I'm getting it…" Yuffie said, rubbing her chin faster.

"Vinnie!" Yuffie said, jumping and hugging him. She laughed.

"Good. You remember me." Vincent Valentine said.

"Aw…oh come on! Let's go meet the others! Everyone will be so happy that you're here." Yuffie said, dragging Vincent to the hotel.

If it was an anime, Vincent would look like a chibi him with a sweat drop being dragged by a chibi Yuffie.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey guys! Lookie! Vinnie's here!" Yuffie shouted out in the hallways.

Cloud came out first and asked, "What the hell? Vincent? I thought…you were dead." He said, looking surprised.

"Vincent?" Aerith came out and ran to meet him. "Vincent! It's been a long time!" She said, happily.

Then Squall came out. "You should come into our rooms and tell us, not shout out here, Yuffie." He said.

"It's Crystal." Yuffie replied, huffing afterwards.

Squall massaged his forehead. "Whatever." He said, and went to Vincent and asked, "Long time."

"As to you. I haven't died when our world disappeared. I barely escaped." Vincent said.

"Then how did you get here?" Cloud asked, coming over.

"When I escaped from our world, I was actually unconscious. When I woke up, I was in this coliseum. I found out that there were tournaments held there, and when I went to see who were in the last tournaments, I found you, Squall and Yuffie." Said Vincent.

"It's Leon." Said Squall.

"It's Crystal." Said Yuffie.

Cloud just nodded, understanding what Vincent was saying.

"Yuffie, your name's Yuffie. Not Crystal. And Squall, your name's Squall. Not Leon." Said Vincent, closing his eyes for a moment.

Then he continued. "Then I asked that Phil if I could go to other worlds. I searched for you all." He said, "But I never found you for so long. Until now, when I arrived at Traverse Town." Vincent said. He didn't say what he heard. He decided to say that later.

"Cool! And my name is Crystal now!" Said Yuffie.

"And my name's Leon." Said Squall.

Vincent looked as if he didn't care.

"So, Vinnie, what d'ya wanna do?" Yuffie asked.

"I want to rest. I want to be alone for a moment, if you don't mind." He said.

"Sure!" Yuffie said, as she skipped out. She was used to it; he always does that.

"So do you know anything that we should know?" Asked Squall.

"In fact, I do. Yuffie is being targeted." Vincent said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuffie decided to go back to the top of the Gizmo Shop. She had practically nothing to do and she wants to think for a minute. Of course, think about Squall.

She couldn't think about him. He was everywhere she went, anyways. Or maybe she was everywhere he went.

She sighed. When will she ever get rid of this feeling? She liked it…but it's just that he doesn't seem to notice it, or he notices it, but he's ignoring it.

This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted a fun life, with no worries or problems like this. None at all.

What she didn't know was that she was in danger. The mysterious man was behind her, and was going to capture her.

Yuffie suddenly woke up from her thoughts, and turned. She saw the mysterious man trying to catch her.

She ran away, and took out her shurikens. "What the hell? Get away from me, you freak!" She shouted.

"No." The mysterious man said.

"Fine. Then let's have it the hard way." She threw her shurikens at him.

He blocked it effortlessly. Yuffie was shocked. He came closer and closer to her, and Yuffie was in panic. If her shurikens didn't work, and she didn't have any other weapon, what is she going to do?

The mysterious man was walking closer and closer to her. She had two choices. Either to scream for help, or surrender. Of course, she's not dumb to do that. So she screamed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Cloud, Aerith, Vincent and Squall heard a scream. They all rushed out to see what was happening.

When they came out, they saw on the top of the Gizmo Shop, Yuffie and a man in a cloak approaching her.

"It's him." Said Vincent.

"Him? That's the guy?" Said Cloud.

"Yuffie!" Aerith said, in shock and fear.

Yuffie was now standing on the edge of the floor, trying to hit the man with her shurikens. She didn't realize how dangerously close she was to falling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Stay away, freak!" Yuffie shouted.

She heard Aerith screaming for her. But she couldn't answer because she was busy defending herself from this freak!

She was moving back. She didn't realize that she was going to fall…whoops.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed. Was this the end for her?

"Yuffie!" Squall shouted. He climbed over the wall to get to the bottom to catch her.

Aerith couldn't do anything. All she could do was pray for Yuffie's safety. She was shocked and she was in fear.

Cloud tried to get up the top as fast as he can with Vincent. They knew they had to know why they wanted to get Yuffie.

Yuffie thought to herself. Maybe this was the end of her. She started crying. Yes, this was the end of her. Tears formed on her pale face. But she laughed a little. The she whispered, "Squall…."

She came down, and Squall was afraid that he didn't catch her. He didn't want to lose her. She was someone important in his life. Someone precious in his life. He finally realized that.

"Yuffie…" He whispered.

As he saw Yuffie coming closer and closer, he prepared himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuffie opened her eyes. "W-What?" She said.

She turned and saw Squall smiling at her. A genuine smile from Squall! Hehehe…

"Squall…" She whispered.

She found out she was in Squall's arms. But she didn't care. She was happy. She was alive. She didn't have to leave without saying goodbye.

She cried on Squall's chest. Tears of joy, of course.

Squall just held her closer. He made his way back up to the hotel while Aerith was running to them, happy that they were safe.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Damn!" Said Cloud.

Cloud and Vincent fought with the man, but the man disappeared before they could finish him off.

"From now, we have to protect Yuffie from these people. And we'll try to find out who they are and what they want from Yuffie." Said Vincent.

"Yeah. Let's discuss this with Leon later." Said Cloud as the two went back.

"Do you know who it is?" Cloud asked.

"No. I just heard him talking to someone on a phone maybe." Said Vincent as they went back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuffie cried and cried. Aerith was consoling her, and Squall was thinking. Who was that person and what was his business with Yuffie?

(Oh yesh, Yuffie was crying like an anime chara…you know, like those cute chibi anime charas…so cute!)

"Yuffie…everything's fine now. Leon just saved you! You should be happy that you weren't kidnapped!" Aerith said, brightly but in a consoling mode.

"I-It's C-Crystal." Said Yuffie, trying to stop her sobs.

"Sorry Crystal." Aerith said, giggling. "I'll go get you guys a drink." She said and left.

"Yuffie, you better just forget about changing your name." Said Squall.

"NO!" Yuffie said, through tears. She then lied down on the bed on her stomach, so her face was covered.

Squall sighed. But then again, that's how he liked her to be. He walked towards her and picked her up.

"Woah…" Said Yuffie, surprised. Her crying stopped, but she still had her tears on her face.

Squall sat on the bed, and made Yuffie sit on his lap. (That's so not Squall-ish.)

"Squall--"Yuffie said, surprised.

Squall just smiled at her, and wiped her tears from her face. He whispered, "I was worried like hell. Don't do that ever again."

Yuffie felt hot. Very hot. She started blushing, but she turned her head away. But Squall noticed it. He leaned closer to her, and whispered again, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"S-Stop joking, Squall." Yuffie said, with a nervous laugh.

"I'm not, Yuffie." Whispered Squall.

She blushed even more. By now, her face was like a tomato. Or even darker. Like blood.

"I'm telling ya, Squall. You shouldn't be joking around." She said, trying to sound serious and look serious, but failing miserably. Her blushing face is the problem. _Stop blushing Yuffie! Calm down, calm down…oooh I can't! _

Yuffie started taking deep breaths. Squall thought different. "What's wrong, Yuffie? Feeling hot?" He said, smirking.

"W-What!" Yuffie said. "I swear, stop it, Squall." She said, feeling like her blush disappeared. But it didn't. So Squall could see of course. He smirked at the sight.

"What are you smiling for?" Yuffie said, huffing.

"Sorry, Yuffie." He said, in his teasing voice that Yuffie thought was alluring. She felt her face getting hot again.

She couldn't take it. But she wanted to. She laid her head on Squall's chest. And Squall just embraced her. He then realized…

Aerith purposely left them like this. She knew this was going to happen. She didn't come for so long already, anyway.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's notes: Yup, this was long. Well, longest I ever written, I guess. Well, I am sorry if some authors or authoress got offended by Vincent appearing, but I just wanted to. I know he supposedly died when the worlds disappeared, but who knows, he could survive, right? Look, I just want to put him, so please work with me here. Let things be. It's a fanfiction. It's not going to happen anyway. Stop scolding me. I don't like it when people are mad at me. I want to be friends with my reviewers, not enemies. Please?


	4. He only played with my feelings?

Chapter 4

"Cloud…Cloud….Cloud…" Aerith said, over and over again.

"Um…what is it, Aerith?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just like saying your name." She said, smiling.

"Ok…Aerith…Aerith…Aerith…" He said, imitating her.

"Oh stop it, Cloud!" She said, giggling.

"Hey it's unfair. You get to say my name all the time but I don't!" Cloud said, pouting. (Aww how cute!)

Aerith just giggled.

(Oh yes, ever since Cloud and Aerith got together, Cloud became more fun, as Yuffie/Crystal says. So he might seem a bit OOC, but don't mind him. It's a different Cloud…hehehe!)

Aerith walked towards Cloud, and while he was sitting and pouting, she decided to make him feel better by stroking his head.

"Aww, I'm sorry Cloudy…I promise you that next time, you can always say my name." Aerith said, hugging his head to her chest and stroking his hair.

Cloud just breathed the scent of her and hugged her around her waist. "Can I sleep like this?" He asked.

"Oh Cloudy, later then." She said.

Cloud grinned. (Hehehe…he grinned!)

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"AHHHHH!" Yuffie screamed.

"Come here, Yuffie. You belong to us…" Said a masked figure.

"You're that freak again, aren't you?" She said, angry.

"What freak, Yuffie? It's me." Said that masked figure.

"What do you mean, 'It's me'! I can't even see you! Who the hell are you?" She shouted.

The masked figure came closer to her. She tried to move back, but she was stuck. Oh god, no. Please not now. Why couldn't she be stuck when Squall was going to kiss her or something?

Then, everything turned white. She looked around, and saw the masked man gone. Then the scene changed to the top of the Gizmo shop.

"Huh?" She said.

Yuffie screamed. You know why? Because she was falling down the building again, and this time, neither Squall nor anyone was there to catch her.

"SQUALLLLL!" Yuffie shouted. She had tears falling down her eyes.

"What's wrong, Yuffie!" Squall said, alarmed.

Yuffie looked around while Squall was next to her, wiping away her tears. She saw that she was in the normal Green Room, and she had just woken up from her nightmare.

Instinctively, she grabbed Squall's shirt and buried her face into it, trying to make the faint memories of her nightmare go away.

Squall was surprised. Well, what happened yesterday was something he never expected he would do, but he felt good doing it. So what's so different about holding her close to him this time?

He did what he had to do. He held her tight, and while Yuffie was once again asleep in Squall's arms, Vincent knocked on the door. But it seemed that it was no point knocking because he went in the room anyway. He saw the sight of Squall holding a sleeping Yuffie in his arms. He smirked. He was actually going to laugh, but he held it back, since it wouldn't be like him to be laughing, and Yuffie's sleeping in dear Squall's arms…

"Squall, what happened?" Vincent asked wit the smirk.

"Shut up, Vince, and it's Leon." Squall said.

"Whatever. So nothing happened, or did something happen?" Asked Vincent.

"Yuffie got a nightmare, I think." Said Squall, looking at Yuffie in his arms.

Vincent smirked once again, and went out.

Squall just sighed, and lay down on the bed, Yuffie still sleeping on his chest.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Vincent walked out of the room with the smirk still there. Hey, it was a sight to see.

Cloud and Aerith were walking out of their room, and saw Vincent smirking.

"What's so funny?" Asked Aerith, smiling.

"Go in the Green Room and see for yourselves. Meet me at the café when everyone is ready." Vincent said, as he walked out.

Aerith made an 'ooh' sound. "Let's go, Cloud! I want to see what's so funny!" She said, grabbing Cloud's arm and ran to the Green Room, even though it was just next to them.

Aerith decided to knock on the door but Cloud stopped her. "You wouldn't want them to stop whatever they were doing, would you?" He asked.

Aerith got the hint, and both of them opened the door slowly. On the bed, lay a sleeping Squall and Yuffie lying on his chest.

Aerith couldn't help but squeal. "That is soooo cute!" She said, and made Squall and Yuffie wake up.

"Yeah! Squall's cute!" Yuffie shouted, jumping out of bed, while Squall just got up and stared at her.

So did Aerith and Cloud. Then, they laughed.

Yuffie realized what she said, and blushed a deep red. Squall smirked at her.

"Wow, Yuffie. I didn't know you thought of Leon that way." Said Aerith, giggling.

"Uh…I was just saying that as a joke, ya know." Yuffie said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah…." Said Squall, not believing what she said.

"Yeah! Of course yeah!" Yuffie said, grinning triumphantly.

Aerith and Cloud were laughing. Squall just looked at her and smirked all the while.

"Uh…I'll just get ready." Yuffie said, as she ran to the bathroom. But she went through the wrong door.

"Yuffie, that's the door to our room." Said Cloud, laughing.

"Oh! Uh…It's Crystal!" She said, as she ran to the bathroom. The actual door, this time.

"Cloud and I will be waiting with Vincent at the café, ok?" Said Aerith, smiling.

Squall just nodded and took out his usual attire, while they went out of the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuffie was in the shower, and daydreaming. Daydreaming about what happened just now. How embarrassing! How bad can her life be?

There was a knock on the door and Squall said, "Hurry up, Yuffie, or we'll be late!"

And then she remembered what happened yesterday. She blushed heavily at what happened yesterday. What happened to Squall? How can Squall be so….hot?

Yuffie finished bathing as soon as she could. And that meant she finished fast. She wore her undergarments, and another knock was heard.

"Ok already!" She shouted. She looked around. She always did that. She likes the bathroom. The bathroom was nice and all, but there was no lock to the door. That was utterly bad.

Outside…

When Squall heard her shout "OK!" He thought he could come in. He went in, and saw Yuffie wearing only her undergarments. Yuffie and Squall was just shocked. They were frozen in their places.

Squall was the first to recover. "S-Sorry, Yuffie." He whispered.

Yuffie didn't say anything. Maybe she was still shocked. Well, her mouth was in an O shape.

Squall decided her push her out and let her change outside. As he walked closer to her, she screamed. Well, screamed not too loud, but not soft either.

Squall closed his ears. "Ok I'm sorry!" He shouted. He stuck himself to his spot, afraid if she would scream if he came closer, and scream way louder.

"Look, I don't know what came over you yesterday night by teasing me, but you sure aren't doing anything good now!" She shouted.

Squall smirked. "So you felt flustered? Or teased?" He asked.

Yuffie huffed and walked out. She apparently forgot about her attire. Well, Squall thought she was hot. No problems…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So, Vincent, have you found out anything?" Asked Cloud.

"No. I haven't seen him anywhere after yesterday." Said Vincent.

Aerith was worried. She knew what they were talking about. That man who tried to kidnap Yuffie. What was his problem? Yuffie was just an ordinary girl…

"Cloud, I'm worried. What will they do to Yuffie if they happen to get her?" Asked Aerith, worried.

"I don't know. Damn. What do they want from her?" Said Cloud as he punched the table. But not hard.

Vincent calmly sat on his chair, and said, "Nothing can be done by just worrying about what would happen. What comes, comes." He said.

Cloud just nodded, even though he wanted to do more. Well, Vincent knew that Squall would be there to protect her. But it was still a problem, what did that man want from Yuffie?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuffie was fully clothed now, and decided to wait for Squall. And she daydreamed. Sure she liked what Squall did to her yesterday, but it just wasn't like him. She was baffled. How can he act like that all of a sudden?

Squall came out of the shower. He only wore his pants, leaving his chest bare. Hot, was the only word Yuffie could think of when she saw him.

"Stop Yuffie. I know you like me." He said, as he searched for his shirt.

"W-What? I do not like you!" She said, blushing.

"Yeah….why are you blushing then?" He asked.

"I'm not blushing!" She said, blushing even more.

Squall just smirked and wore his shirt. He took his jacket and gunblade and went out. Yuffie followed.

"Squall, what was wrong with you yesterday?" She asked, blushing a bit.

"I don't know. I like seeing you flustered." He said, nonchalantly.

Yuffie sighed. How could she have thought that he actually liked her the way she did?

Thoughts come into Squall as he walked to the café. He knew that he liked Yuffie. He just didn't know if she liked him too. Well, not that he would show it or anything.

Yuffie had a forlorn face. Wonder why, he thought. But the moment they saw Vincent, Cloud and Aerith in the café, Yuffie turned into her cheery mode again.

"Hi guys! Did ya start eating before me?" She said.

Sudden change of mood. Squall noted.

"No. But it took you long enough." Said Cloud.

Yuffie 'hmphed' and took her seat next to Vincent. Squall took a seat between Cloud and Yuffie, which meant the chair he sat on was the last seat there.

"Hmm…" Yuffie thought as she looked through the breakfast menu. She already ordered milk, the best drink for breakfast.

"I'll have toast and eggs." Said Vincent, even though he didn't even feel like he had to eat.

"Vinnie's choosing that? Then I choose that too!" Said Yuffie happily.

Squall was a bit jealous that Yuffie choose the same thing as Vincent. It's as if though she wanted to be with Vincent rather than him. Oh wait…..

Jealousy? When did he feel that way?

Yuffie ate her breakfast fast, and excused herself. Squall finished quickly and followed her quietly behind.

He saw her going into the secret waterway. Was she going to train? She trained early in the morning?

When he went in the waterway after she went in, he saw her lying down with her eyes closed. It looked like she was sleeping. Did she always do that?

"I wanna…have a baby." Said Yuffie. Squall was shocked.

Yuffie laughed. "Haha…I'm kidding…" She said.

It seemed like she knew that Squall was there. But she didn't.

"If I was to have a baby, who would I have it with?" She said. The whole time she had her eyes closed.

"Maybe….maybe with…" She said the name in her mind.

Squall wondered who she was thinking of. Was it him? No…that won't happen.

"If I could make a difference, who would I make it for?" She said.

Who?

"Him…" She said.

Who was him?

"If I had one wish, what would it be?" She said.

What?

"I would wish that I could give my wish to him…" She said.

Who the hell is him?

"Yup…I'd practically give everything to him…when he doesn't even notice me." She said, sad.

"Who the hell is him!" Squall shouted.

"Huh?" Yuffie said, surprised. "SQUALL?" She shouted.

"Yeah, it's me. So what?" He said, coolly, trying to cover up the outburst.

"You wanna know who's him, Squall?" She said.

"It's Leon." He said.

"Yeah….well, 'him' is…" She said. Squall tried to listen more closely, but didn't want to show that he was.

"He is…someone who is none of your concern." Said Yuffie, getting up.

Squall was holding in his breath but let it go when she got up. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" She said.

"I just want to know." He said.

"Oooh…Squall's jealous?" Yuffie teased.

"Shut it, Yuffie." Said Squall.

"Aww…Squall's jealous because he thinks I like someone!" She said, laughing.

"Shut up, Yuffie." Said Squall, annoyed.

Yuffie laughed. "Don't worry Squally, I wont tell anyone that you like me." She said.

"I don't like you, Yuffie." Squall said. He was getting annoyed by her calling him Squall or Squally.

"Then what about, yesterday, Squall? Did you just do that to play with my feelings?" She said, turning serious now.

"That was…something else." He said.

"So you just played with my feelings." She said. She got up and walked back to the Second District.

"Yuffie…" Said Squall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuffie heard Squall say her name as she went out. "Don't say my name, Squall. No use." She said in her mind as she walked away.

She couldn't believe she actually fell for that. For once she actually thought he liked her. But of course not, that's all in her dreams. It's not going to happen in reality.

But why would Squall play on her like that? He wouldn't even dare to do such a thing like that to anyone…why now? What changed him?

She needed to talk to someone. Not about what happened; just talk. Like blab her mouth open. Say stupid stuff. Anything just to get her mind of him, and whatever happened with him.

Who would it be? Usually she talks to…well usually she talks to Squall most of the time, him being her partner and her not being able to stop following him and all.

"Who?" Yuffie said. Time to go to Pooh-like mood.

Yuffie went to sit on the top of the Accessory shop, because if she went to the top of the Gizmo shop, she'll get nightmares again. She so does not want that anymore…maybe she needs to recover from that again.

And she doubts Cid will kill her. He probably won't even notice her there.

"Think, think, think. Think, think, think." Said Yuffie, her stance like Pooh's.

"Yuf-Crystal? What are you doing up there?" Aerith said. And Cid was next to her. Shit.

"Kid! Get down from there!" He shouted.

Yuffie sighed. Why did Aerith have to have wandering eyes? "All right, old man! I'm coming!" She said, and slid off the roof.

"Don' call me an old man, kid. It ain't good for me." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." Yuffie said as she walked to the second district.

"Something wrong with Yuffie?" Asked Aerith to Cid.

"Don't know." He said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well, time to face my fears, thought Yuffie. Well it has to happen right?

She took a deep breath. She's the great ninja Yuffie, right? She can't be scared!

She went up to the roof. So far so good.

When she finally reached the top, she looked around to see if anyone was there. And there was. The person she least expected to see. Squall.

But she needed somewhere to think. And she didn't want to go to the underground cavern because that's not where she can concentrate on thinking. It has to be the top of the Gizmo shop.

Well, if she doesn't talk to Squall, neither will he, right? So all's fine.

Squall was leaning against the wall and saw her. But he didn't want to say anything. So Yuffie went to stand not to close to the edge of the place. She held on to the pillar with the bell sign. But when she looked down, she felt scared and dizzy.

She placed her hand to her forehead, feeling as if she was going to faint.

Squall saw this. He became worried and saw her falling backwards, fortunately. But he went and caught her before she fell.

"Yuffie, are you okay?" He asked.

Yuffie tried to snap out of her dizziness and swatted his hands away. "My name's Crystal." She said, even though she felt a bit bored of her name.

She stood up properly, and was going to leave. But her arm was being held back by Squall.

"I think I need to talk to you, Yuffie." He said, seriously, but nervously.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's notes: Wow, this is the longest I've ever written…hehe…please review…oh yeah, I know, no Vinnie in this chappy…well he was probably just snoozing in his hotel room….hahah.


	5. I have a power?

Chapter 5

"About what?" She said angrily. "Oh yeah, about that thing that you whispered in my ear and stuff, I know it was all a joke, right? I guessed so. But you know what? Just because I'm a kid to you and others, doesn't mean I can't kick you're aes!" She shouted.

"Sorry." He said quietly but Yuffie heard it.

"Why? What for? There's no reason to be sorry. I know you don't mean it." She said.

She started to walk down the ladder but she almost tripped. _I guess I didn't really get over my fear since I fell down the roof of the Gizmo._ She thought.

She sighed. She better get down quick. So she did. Carefully, but quickly, she went down.

Squall just thought about how he felt. He knows how he feels, yet why is it so hard to say it? He actually never felt this before. Maybe he should ask someone. Someone like….Cid? No. Vincent. Don't think so. Aerith? She'll probably go all cheery. Cloud. Maybe he could help.

So then it's off to Cloud.

He kind of followed Yuffie, but he went to the hotel and she went to the underground cave. Probably off to train.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yuffie walked to the cave angrily. What happened to the silent, gloomy Squall? Why did he just joke around with her feelings? She felt tears in her eyes. No. She can't cry. Not now. Not for Squall. Not for her.

She went into the cave using the waterway.

She took a deep breath and soon, she was there, training.

But someone was there hiding, watching her train.

Yuffie took out her conformer, and twirled it. She smiled. She just loved her weapons and she didn't want any other weapon. At the same time, she threw her shurikens and caught them back.

What she didn't hear was that someone who was hiding was sneaking up on her.

When that person was right behind her, only then did Yuffie feel that someone was behind her. She turned around and saw him.

She was about to scream when that man covered her mouth. But she bit his hand and he let go of her.

She ran away from him and got ready of her weapons.

"You! You're that freak!" She shouted.

The mysterious man laughed. "Please, call me Kretz. That I would prefer." He said, smirking.

"Why don't you show your face? You seem so confident to be talking with me!" Yuffie said, trying to sound brave, but she was actually scared.

He was the one who pushed her off the roof of the Gizmo.

"I will. Oh yes, my apologies about the incident earlier." He said.

"You're not forgiven." She said.

"I see. Oh well." He said.

He took off his cloak. Yuffie just looked at him expecting something dangerous. But all he looked like was a guy at an age of around 18, short blonde hair (please think of a hairstyle you like), violet eyes, and he wore a blue choker. And he wore similar clothing to (BHK). (Just change the colour if you want. He's not BHK.)

"Hey! You look younger than I thought! I thought you'd e one of those ugly mean guys! Well you are mean." Yuffie said.

"Yes, I'm not who you thought I am." He said.

"Stop talking wise. It's no good for people like our age." Yuffie said.

"Yes, well I talk like this so too bad. Anyway, I came to take you away from this place." He said, smiling.

"Why?" Yuffie asked nervously.

"Because you have to help us…in something." He said.

"And what is that 'something'?" She asked.

"You will find out there. Till then, you must come with us." He said.

"No way!" She shouted.

"Very well. Then take it the hard way." He said, and readied his weapons.

Yuffie held tight to her shurikens and her conformer. But she dropped her weapons suddenly when she saw what weapon he had.

"A gunblade…" She whispered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Squall was talking to Cloud. Until he felt something wrong. Terribly wrong. And the first thing that came to his mind: Yuffie.

He stood up and ran out. Cloud just shouted, "Leon!"

He just ran. Where was she before? The underground cavern. She has to be there.

He ran there and soon he got there because it was nearby.

"Yuffie!" He shouted. He saw her and across was a man, who Squall guessed was the mysterious man.

He ran to Yuffie's side and took out his gunblade.

"S-Squall….look…" Yuffie turned to him and said slowly.

He looked and saw that man wielding a…gunblade…?

"A...gunblade?" He said. He was shocked, just like Yuffie.

"Now don't be so shocked. Why can't there be another person who can wield a gunblade?" Said Kretz, grinning evilly.

Squall couldn't say anything. But then, maybe there were a few people who can wield the same weapon he did.

He snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Then let that be. What do you want?" He asked.

"I want her." Kretz said, pointing at Yuffie.

"Why and what for?" Squall said.

"See, she is Crystal, is she not? She's very important. She controls the power to manipulate things. And we need that power." He said.

Yuffie snapped out of her shock. "I'm not Crystal! My real name's Yuffie!" She shouted.

"Really? Don't joke with me, girl." Kretz said. He was ready to attack Yuffie and Squall.

"Her name is Yuffie. And she has no such power as you say." Squall said.

"Oh, but she does. You never knew. We have found out." Said Kretz.

"Maybe you've found out wrong." Said Squall. He was getting annoyed.

Yuffie couldn't say anything. She had powers? But that must be Crystal. She's Yuffie. She's different. And is there anyone called Crystal?

"Look, I'm really not joking. My real name's Yuffie and Crystal's just some stupid name I made up just to get back at Squall." She said, moving her hands around and explaining.

Squall turned to look at her. He would have to talk to her about this later.

A bright light appeared from Kretz's hand. "Well, let me talk to my master about this. He'll tell me right things."

"No! Wait!" Shouted Yuffie but she was too late when he disappeared.

"Yuffie. We need to talk." Said Squall, his eyes closed.

Yuffie turned and looked at him, confused.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Aerith, I'm hungry." Said Cloud.

"But Cloud, you just ate! You're becoming like Yuffie!" Said Aerith.

Cloud imagined himself acting like Yuffie. He shuddered. "You didn't have to tell me that."

She giggled. "So you want to eat, huh? Well, shall we go to the café or should I cook?" She asked, smiling.

"You can cook?" Asked Cloud.

"I know a few things." She said.

"Ok, then cook for me!" He said, grinning.

"Ok." She said, giggling.

So she cooked. (Don't ask me where. She just cooked…somewhere.)

And Cloud ate it while Aerith watched him eat. She was also eating, but very slowly. She mostly watched Cloud eat with a smile on her face.

"So Cloud, what do you want to do later?" She asked.

"I don't know. We do still have to find out who that person is." He said, looking worried.

"I know Cloud. Do you think we can find it out?" Aerith asked worried.

Cloud took her hand and said, "Don't give up, Aerith. Didn't you tell me that before?" He said, smiling.

"Of course. I will never give up." She said, smiling back.

Cloud grinned and went back eating. So did Aerith. (But she mostly watched Cloud eat.)

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yuffie! What the hell where you doing?" Squall shouted.

"What do you mean, 'What the hell am I doing?'! I was training and the freak came!" She shouted back.

Squall sighed and calmed himself down. "Just…next time that happens, just…call me." He said.

Yuffie was surprised. All she could say, or rather ask was, "Why?"

"Well, I suppose I was…worried." He said, turning away from her.

Yuffie beamed. "Oh Squallie! I didn't know you cared about me!" She said happily.

"It's Leon and I always did." He said.

She giggled. "Well, I'm sorry." She said softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Accepted." He mumbled.

And she beamed again. She ran and hugged him from behind.

He stiffened, and she loosened her grip. "Oh I'm sorry." She said and she let go.

"No it's ok." He said. "By the way, what was that so-called freak's name?" He asked.

"Oh yeah…his name was Kretz. Weird name. Weird guy. I guess it matches." She said, shrugging.

"From now on, you have to be careful. And if that guy comes again, shout my name. I'll come." He said, holding her shoulders.

She giggled and said, "Sure."

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Vincent!" Cid shouted from his gummi shop.

Vincent came down jumping from the roof of the accessory shop. "What?" He asked.

"No one is to stay up on that roof. I know how much ya like staying up on high places, but stay up somewhere else." He said, grunting.

Vincent just walked through the doors of the second district.

"Even if we're worried about Yuffie, it still seems as if nothing changed from before." Vincent mumbled, but Cid didn't hear.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuffie walked back to the hotel with Squall.

She was grinning the whole way, and Squall was smiling inside his heart because of her.

Then, Squall turned serious. "We have to tell the others about this Kretz." He said.

"Aw, come on Squall, take it easy first. This walk is quite peaceful and nice, ya know. Don't spoil it!" She said, grinning.

"How can you act so calm when you're the one they're after?" He yelled.

"Because I don't know where they are, I don't know if they're really after me now, you know, because that Kretz freak said he'll have to talk to his master and stuff, and worrying about it now won't solve anything. I mean, what's the point of worrying when you don't know anything? Let things be for a while, and think about it. Stay happy. It's good!" She said happily and grinning.

Squall sighed. That's Yuffie alright.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Master, it appears that that is not Crystal, and she is called Yuffie." Said Kretz to his master.

"Ah, but remember our real intention, _Kretz._" Said the master.

"Ah yes, I see. Yes, I will follow." He said as he disappeared.

"You're doing a great job, S…" (Cut off.)

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aerith walked to the café, as she was thirsty and wanted a drink.

There, Cloud was sipping his coffee and stared into nothing.

"Hello Cloud!" She said brightly.

That startled Cloud and he almost dropped his coffee. "Oh, uh, hello Aerith. You startled me." He said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Cloud!" She said, sad.

"It's ok, Aerith. It really is. It's my fault because I was daydreaming." He said.

"Oh, ok then!" She said, taking her seat next to Cloud.

"You know Cloud; you've been eating a lot lately." Said Aerith.

"Uh…" He laughed nervously. Did she have something against it?

"I'm not going to grow fat or anything, Aerith." He said.

"I know. I'm just saying that you're eating a lot nowadays, which is good!" She said giggling.

"Oh. For a moment there I thought you were mad." He said.

"I'm not mad!" She said happily.

"Well, shall we go?" He asked.

They got up and Aerith started running everywhere.

"I think Yuffie affected you." Said Cloud with a sweat drop.

"Yay!" She shouted and ran, Cloud running to catch up with her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Vincent!" Shouted Squall when he barged into Vincent's room.

"I prefer you not shouting like that." He said.

Squall calmed down and said, "We know who that man is. And that man's name is--"

"His name is Kretz!" Shouted Yuffie from behind.

"And he is still a---"

"Teen!" Shouted Yuffie again.

"And he tried to attack--"

"Me!"

"Yuffie! I'm trying to tell the story so shut up!" He shouted at her.

Yuffie's eyes started to go all teary. She ran to the corner of the room and said, "I'm sorry, Squallie. sob,sob I was trying to help…sniffs and sobs…"

"Sorry." Squall mumbled.

"Apology accepted!" She jumped up happily and glomped him.

And these are the reactions:

Vincent - amused.

Yuffie - cute, happy cheerful smiles :P

Squall - blushing, but kind of happy. (hehehehe!)

zuzuzuzuzuzuzuzuzuzuzuzuz

"Yuffie, please get off of me." Said Squall kindly.

"But Squallie, you're so warm! I like it!" She said grinning.

"Shouldn't we be discussing about the so called 'Kretz'?" Said Vincent, a bit amused.

Yuffie gasped. Squall looked at her. "What?" Asked Squall.

"Vinnie's happy. VINNIE'S HAPPY!" She shouted out.

"I am not happy. I was amused." Said Vincent.

"Amused, happy, all the same." Said Yuffie waving her hand.

Squall smiled. He knew, no, he realized that he actually loved her. But that would have to be after…this.

He cleared his throat. "As **I **was saying, Kretz is just a teen."

"And he said I have this weird power that can manipulate things, but I don't have such a power as that because he said Crystal has it, not Yuffie. And I'm Yuffie so I don't have it and _blah blah blah blah blah blah…_" She continued.

"She's hyper today." Said Vincent.

"Very." Said Squall.

Sweat drops….sweat drops…

"Ok, Yuffie. We get it." Said Squall, sighing.

"But I'm not finished yet! Since I don't have this so called power, he said he's gonna ask his master about me, so me and Squall are hoping that it really isn't me because if it is me, then I duno what to do and--"

"We get it, Yuffie." Said Vincent.

And so, Yuffie's blabbering make them sweat drop a lot.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's notes: Sorry, just couldn't think of anymore. I know I didn't update for so long, and now I have to update my Let's go to school! Chappie, so review please?


End file.
